Park For Dummies
by Pr3tty Littl3 L1ar
Summary: What happens when me and the gang are bored at the park? Will mayhem happen? FLAMERS ARE NOT WELCOME.


Hey guys! It's XoXo Aqua! Here's another humor fanfic that I worked on throughout the times I was bored, lol, I thank my reviewers who reviewed my previous story "Stuck In A Mansion" and thought that it was funny, and I hope I get more reviews, and I hope this story gets good reviews too. So ENJOY!!

Disclaimer: CCS is owned by Clamp(Lucky people, lol) and this story idea is owned by me.

Summary: What happens when me and the gang are bored at the park? Will mayhem happen?

**Ps: I added more characters and there will be one mystery guest to appear in this story, be on the lookout for who it is.**

"Park For Dummies"

**It's a beautiful Wednesday afternoon at the park and Aqua and the gang are all the park sitting on the grass bored, trying to think of ways to be entertained.**

Aqua: "Looking at the sky" what do you guys want to do?

Syaoran: I don't know, what do you want to do?

Eriol: I don't know, what do you want to do?

Tomoyo: Why don't we just come up with something to do? we are at a park you know.

Meiling: She's right, it's a lovely day at the park, and we're all just sitting here like a couple of idiots.

Aqua: Well I'm just too lazy to come up with anything, I haven't had my sugar fix yet.

Syaoran: Yeah you got that right…

Aqua: SHUT UP!! OR I'LL GET A FLOWER WITH A POINTY END AND STAB IT IN YOUR EYE!!

Touya: Oh i'd like to see that happen!!

Syaoran: SHUT UP TOUYA!!

Touya: MAKE ME YOU CHINESE GAKI!!

Yukito: Oh why can't the two of you get along?

"Syaoran and Touya just shoot death glares at each other"

Sakura: Hoeee…. "sigh"

Yukito: I guess those two will never get along.

Aqua: It's just in their nature to fight, just like it's Tomoyo's nature to tape EVERYTHING she sees.

Tomoyo: I CAN'T HELP IT!! IT'S JUST SO KAWAIII!! "giggles"

Eriol: I'm just surprised you're not taping this now.

Tomoyo: Well we're not doing anything, so what's the point?

Meiling: True…

Aqua: ANYWAYS…what are we going to do?

Touya: Why don't we just play hide and seek?

Aqua: Isn't that a bit childish?

Syaoran: Aren't you?

Aqua: NO BECAUSE I'M GOING TO STAB YOU IN THE EYE WITH THAT FLOWER IF YOU DON'T SHUT ITTTT!!

Eriol: Syaoran, just shut up, you're really asking for it.

Syaoran: I can't help it, we have this sort of chemistry between us.

Sakura: You mean insulting each other?

Syaoran: Yeah that's what I meant.

Sakura: Ahh.

Yukito: So who's going to count?

"Everyone looks at eachother"

Aqua, Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, Touya, Yukito, and Meiling : NOT ME!!

Aqua: Who didn't call it?

Sakura: Syaoran.

Syaoran: What?

Aqua: Um Syaoran, you do realize why we except you said "Not me" ?

Syaoran: Noooo….

Aqua: "sweatdrop" that means we don't have to count one to thirty.

Syaoran: Alright.

Aqua: Ok are you dense man?

Syaoran: WHAT?!

Eriol: Since you didn't call it, you have to count one to thirty with you eyes closed while we hide.

Syaoran: Oh darn it…

Aqua: BAKA!

Touya: I agree…

Syaoran: SHUT UP TOUYA!!

Touya: I'LL FIGHT YOU!!

Syaoran: BRING IT ON!!

Aqua: "Breaks up the fight" um ok…Syaoran, just go find a tree, close your eyes, and count from one to thirty, but kind of slow.

Syaoran: Aye fine, "goes to tree, closes eyes and starts counting"

**Hearing Syaoran starting to count, everyone starts to find a place to hide.**

Aqua: "runs behind a tree far from Syaoran and stays there"

Eriol: "runs behind a small building that just happens to be in a park"

Touya: "runs and hide behind a bench"

**At this point, Syaoran is at 15, and so far, Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo, and Yukito haven't found a place to hide.**

Sakura: "finds another bench to hide behind in"

Meiling: "finds another tree and hides behind it"

Yukito: "finds a bench but it turns out to be Touya's bench" oh darn it.

Touya: Just stay here…

Yukito: YAY!!

Tomoyo: Um… "runs somewhere random and ends up with Eriol"

Eriol: "whispers" HEY!!

Tomoyo: "covers his mouth" please let me stay, there's no more hiding places!

Eriol: Aye fine.

After everyone found their hiding places, Syaoran finally got to thirty and started looking for people.

Syaoran: Hmmm, where are they hiding…I wonder where…

"Syaoran runs around to random places, and the first person he finds is Sakura who hid behind the bench"

Syaoran: AHA FOUND YOU!!

Sakura: "sarcastically" wow you found me…now you have to find the rest.

Syaoran: Darn…

"Syaoran runs around again to random places and this time he finds Eriol with Tomoyo"

Syaoran: AHA I FOUND YOU TWO!!

Eriol: "sarcastically" whoo eee you found us….now find the rest.

Syaoran: AHHH JEEZE!!

"Eriol and Tomoyo walk over to a bench and join Sakura"

Syaoran: 3 down, 4 more to go…

"Syaoran runs off again, and this time he finds Meiling"

Syaoran: AHA FOUND YOU!!

Meiling: "sarcastically" wow you're really good at this!!

Syaoran: Are you being sarcastic?

Meiling: Yes, how well you know me.

Syaoran: Meanie….

Meiling: Just hurry up!!

Syaoran: ALRIGHT!!

"Meiling walks over to the bench where Eriol, Sakura, and Tomoyo are on and see there's no space so she sits on the grass"

Sakura: So who wants to bet on how long it'll take Syaoran to find Aqua, Touya, and Yukito?

Eriol: I DO I DO!!

Meiling: How much sugar has he had?

Tomoyo: He hasn't had any…

Meiling: O.O and he's like that? oh mi gosh…

Sakura: So how long?

Eriol: An hour.

Tomoyo: A day.

Meiling: A year.

Sakura: I agree with Meiling.

Meiling: YAY!!

While everyone is making their bets, Syaoran is still running around looking for the rest of the people.

Syaoran: Oye, this is going to take forever. "runs around again and this time he found Touya and Yukito but tripped on the way"

Touya: Darn it, the Chinese Gaki found us…

Syaoran: I'm not a CHINESE GAKI!!

Yukito: Guys…let's just go over to where the other guys are…

Syaoran: But I haven't found Aqua yet…

Touya: And at the rate you're going, it's going to take you forever.

Syaoran: SHUT UP TOUYA!!

Touya: No…YOU SHUT UP YOU CHINESE GAKI!!

Syaoran: STOP CALLING ME THAT OR I'LL…um…

Touya: You'll what?

Syaoran: "walks away in defeat"

Touya: Heheheh that's what I thought…

"He and Yukito sit on the grass and join the rest while Syaoran tries to look for Aqua"

Syaoran: "runs around again and looks everywhere" where can she be? "decides to stop running and catch his breath" man this is hard… "starts running again and he finds Aqua"

Syaoran: AHA I FINALLY FOUND YOU!!

Aqua: "sarcastically" wow and after an hour you finally found me!!

Syaoran: ……

Aqua: You really suck at this…

Syaoran: Meanie…..

Aqua: Do you really think I care?

Syaoran: Knowing you, no.

Aqua: Exactly!!

"Aqua and Syaoran walk back to where the rest of the gang is"

Eriol: So you finally found her eh?

Syaoran: Took an hour…

Sakura: Wow Eriol, you ended up being right, it did take him an hour.

Syaoran: EH?

Aqua: Wait…let me get this straight…YOU MADE BETS WITHOUT ME?! YOU GUYS KNOW THAT I LOVE BETTING WHEN IT COMES TO SYAORAN'S STUPIDITY!!

Syaoran: ……..

Sakura: Heh… sorry Aqua.

Aqua: Eh it's alright, I knew it would take him an hour anyways.

Touya: Wow the Chinese Gaki really sucked this time.

Syaoran: THAT'S IT!! "runs and jumps on Touya"

"Touya tries to get Syaoran off his back"

Aqua: Oh god…

Sakura: Hoeee…..

Eriol: This is going to take a while.

Yukito: You got that right.

"Touya gets Syaoran off his back and lets him land on the grass"

Aqua: Wow…so anyways, what time is it?

"Yukito looks at his watch"

Yukito: It's only 4 p.m.

Touya: So what do we do now?

Sakura: How about we just chase each other?

Meiling: Why?

Sakura: Because there's nothing else to do?

Eriol: She's got a point.

Yukito: So who's going to chase who?

Aqua: Um…

"Nakuru pops out of nowhere"

Nakuru: HEY GUYS!!

Everyone: OHMIGOSH!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Nakuru: I was bored at the mansion and decided to take a walk in the park and then I suddenly found you guys here.

Aqua: Well she sure scared the heck out of me…

Touya: Yeah she tends to that…

Nakuru: TOUYA!! "glomps Touya"

Touya: What Nakuru?

Nakuru: I MISSED YOU!!

Aqua: AWW TOUYA HAS A GIRLFRIEND!!

Touya: NO I DON'T!! "blush"

Sakura: AWWW ONII-CHAN HAS A GIRLFRIEND!!

Syaoran: HAHAHAHA TOUYA HAS A GIRLFRIEND!!

Touya: SHUT UP YOU CHINESE GAKI!!

Eriol: Oh wow this is getting good…

Tomoyo: I HAVE GOT TO RECORD THIS MOMENT!! "takes out video camera"

Eriol: Heh "sweatdrop"

Meiling: Wow…isn't this weird…

Sakura: Yeah…

Nakuru: So what are you guys up to?

Aqua: We were just debating on who's going to chase who.

Nakuru: Well I'm sure chasing Touya.

Touya: Oh dear…

Eriol: Well this is hilarious.

Aqua: You go that right…

Yukito: I can't believe Nakuru showed up!!

Eriol: I know…I should've figured since she would have had to cook today…

Nakuru: "While glomping Touya" NO I'M NOT COOKING AGAIN!!

Aqua: "Sweatdrop"

Nakuru: So have we decided?

Sakura: Not yet…

Aqua: So yeah, who's going to chase who?

Syaoran: I would chase Touya but Nakuru got that covered for me.

Nakuru: YUUUUPPP "still glomping Touya"

Sakura: Yeah…I'll chase um…TOMOYO!!

Tomoyo: "stopped recording" EH?

Aqua: Well then i'll chase Syaoran.

Syaoran: Oh dear…

Eriol: I'll chase um…Yukito!!

Yukito: Why me?

Eriol: Because, I feel like it.

Yukito: Ahhh…

Meiling: And i'll chase um…well i'll just help Aqua chase Syaoran.

Aqua: AWESOME!!

Syaoran: MY GOODNESSSS!!

Nakuru: So, everyone, get set…ah just chase already!

"Everyone chases each other"

Aqua: "throws tiny tree branches at Syaoran" DIIEEEEEE!!

Syaoran: "while running away" NEVERRRR!!

Meiling: "while chasing Syaoran too with Aqua" get back here you BAKA!!

Syaoran: "while running" WHY DO WOMEN HATE ME?!

Aqua: IT'S JUST A NATURAL THING!!

Syaoran: NO FAIRRR!!

Eriol: "chases Yukito with his staff" heheh this is fun!!

Yukito: "while being chased at" WELL MAYBE FOR YOU!!

Eriol: WELL OBVIOUSLY!!

Sakura: "chases Tomoyo with her staff" OH TOMOYO!!

Tomoyo: "running away" GO AWAYYYY!!

Touya: WILL YOU PLEASE GET OFF ME NAKURU?!

Nakuru: NEVERRRR!!

Touya: Why are you always glomping me?

Nakuru: BECAUSE IT'S FUN!!

Touya: Aye why me?

Nakuru: BECAUSE YOU'RE SO KAWAII!!

Touya: Oh dear…

Nakuru: "giggles"

Touya: "sweatdrop"

After an hour of everyone chasing each other, everyone just got tired and decided to lay on the grass and just play dead.

Aqua: What time is it?

"Yukito looks at his watch again"

Yukito: It's 6:30 p.m.

Syaoran: Damn it's early…

Sakura: I know right.

Touya: I'm just glad Nakuru let go off me and let me lay down.

Nakuru: I'll get back on you when you stand up.

Touya: I'm never standing up again…

Sakura: Got to some time onii – chan.

Touya: Shut it you kaijuu.

Sakura: I'M NOT A KAIJUU!!

Aqua: Wow, so much hate toward siblings…

Tomoyo: I know right.

Meiling: Yeah well I would know.

Aqua: Really?

Meiling: Yeah, me and Syaoran would fight like crazy too.

Syaoran: Yeah, I don't miss that.

Meiling: Me either.

Nakuru: Wow…so how long do you guys plan on staying here?

Aqua: I don't know, maybe until 7?

Nakuru: Yeah well, you guys might want to get a move on because it's oh I don't know…6:50?!

Tomoyo: Yeah let's get out of here…

Touya: Aye but I don't want to stand up…

Sakura: C'mon onii – chan we have to go "trying to pull her brother up"

Touya: NEVER!! JUST LEAVE ME HERE!!

Sakura: You don't think I've thought of doing that?

Touya: ……

Yukito: C'mon guys, let's just get out of here.

Eriol: Alright.

Meiling: Fine.

Aqua: Alright… "runs and jumps on Syaoran"

Syaoran: GET OFF ME AQUA!!

Aqua: NEVER!!

Syaoran: I'LL MAKE YOU!!

Aqua: I'll stick that flower in your eye and somewhere else…

Syaoran: O.O ALRIGHT!! ALRIGHT!!

Aqua: Hehehehe good boy…

Touya: "stands up" yeah I want to go home.

Nakuru: "glomps Touya for one last time"

Touya: GET OFF ME NAKURU!!

Nakuru: NOPEEEEE!!

Touya: "sigh" why me? "starts walking with Nakuru on his back"

Eriol: This has been one weird day…

Yukito: Yeah tell me about it.

Sakura: I just found it funny when Syaoran took forever to find us.

Tomoyo: Yeah…

"Everyone starts walking out of the park, Aqua gets off Syaoran and Nakuru gets off Touya"

Touya: Finally…c'mon Sakura, let's go home.

Sakura: Ok onii – chan "jumps on her brothers back"

Touya: Oye…..

Sakura: "giggles and waves bye to everyone"

Everyone else: BYE SAKURA!!

"Touya walks home with Sakura on his back"

Aqua: Well that was funny, I would jump on Syaoran's back but we don't live with each other.

Meiling: But we only live two houses away, he can just drop you off.

Syaoran: MEILING!! DON'T GIVE HER IDEAS!!

Aqua: Actually, that's not a bad idea!! THANKS MEILING!!

Meiling: WELCOME!!

Syaoran: WHYYYY MEEEE??

Eriol: Because Aqua's got a thing for you.

Aqua: O.O NO I DON'T!!

Tomoyo: SURE YOU DON'T…. "giggle"

Aqua: SHUT UP YOU TWO!!

Nakuru: Wow you guys drive each other crazy!!

Syaoran: LET'S JUST LEAVE PLEASE!!

Aqua: Ok fine… "jumps on Syaoran's back"

Syaoran: Oye… "starts to walk out of the park with Aqua on his back and Meiling next to him"

Aqua: "turns head and waves bye to Tomoyo, Eriol, Nakuru, and Yukito" BYEEEE!!

Tomoyo, Eriol, Nakuru, and Yukito: BYE AQUA!!

"Syaoran drops Aqua off first, then goes home"

Syaoran: Good riddance…

Aqua: "before going in the house" I HEARD THAT!!

Syaoran: WHATEVER!! GOODNIGHT!

Meiling: Goodnight Aqua.

Aqua: Goodnight guys.

Back at the park, where Eriol, Tomoyo, Nakuru, and Yukito are still there.

Eriol: Well let's go home guys.

Tomoyo: Alright.

Eriol: Would you like it if I walked you home? If you don't mind Nakuru going with us.

Tomoyo: Sure I don't mind.

Eriol: Alright.

"Eriol, Nakuru, and Tomoyo start walking and wave by to Yukito"

Eriol, Nakuru, and Tomoyo: Bye Yukito!

Yukito: Bye you guys!

"Eriol, and Nakuru drop off Tomoyo at her house"

Tomoyo: Well I had fun today.

Eriol: Me too.

Nakuru: Me three.

Tomoyo: Thank you guys for walking home with me.

Eriol: Anytime.

Nakuru: Don't mention it.

Tomoyo: Goodnight!

Eriol and Nakuru: Goodnight. "he and Nakuru start walking back to his mansion"

**Back at the park, and Yukito is the only one there.**

Yukito: Well must be going home now… "starts walking and trips on a tree branch"

Yukito: Darn it… "stands up and starts walking home"

FIN!!

Well I hope this was a good story, and please again no flames, read and review, and if anyone has any suggestions, let me know in the reviews.

Now hit the purty button…lol


End file.
